chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Firelock Coven
The Firelock Coven are a coven of vampires and the occasional werecreature, who enforce laws in the vampiric world. The coven challenged the Malus for the throne and won, enabling them to take over and be the representatives for vampires over the world. The Firelock Coven was founded by Tannith Reddan, Phillippe Capet and Avril Capet, who are seen as royalty by vampires. The Firelock Coven (members known as "Firelocks") are one of the most powerful covens in the world, if not the strongest. Residence The residence of the Firelock Coven is situated in the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. Originally they were located in Osaka until they were discovered by hunters. The coven's new home in Otsu is much larger since they have recreated it themselves after their victory over the Malus. The home has been named the "Home of the Firelock Coven". It is protected from human detection using both telepathy and illusion. The home is surrounded by miles of grounds including many forests, trees, rivers and streams. Each member of the Firelock Coven Guard has their own individual house in the grounds, apart from the couples and families, who choose to share. Bea and her family also live in a cottage in the ground, but the other werewolves have chosen to live in the palace. The home has many rooms that have been mentioned. The first floor contains a throne room, a secret library known only to a few coven members, a Room of Requirement, state rooms, a crown room, and several completely sound-proof meeting rooms. The second floor contains basic living rooms such as a kitchen, dining rooms and lounges, as well as an extensive library, an indoor pool, a well-equipped gym and a cinema room. The third and fourth floor contain bedrooms, guest rooms, nurseries, bathrooms, shower-rooms and en-suites. There is also a large basement, containing cells where prisoners and captives are kept, and an attic which spans the entire roof. Members 'Leader' Tannith is the leader of the coven. She is a strong vampire and is the queen of vampires since she is the leader of the coven. She is one of the strongest in the coven and is married to Tomas. Tannith has a special gift to manipulate blood and also has the ability to create anything she wants just by a thought. She gained the ability of creation from a blood bond with her husband Tomas. *Tannith Reddan - Blood Manipulation and Creation 'Founders' *Tannith Reddan - Blood Manipulation and Creation *Avril Capet - Elementokinesis and Emotion Detection And Manipulation *Phillippe Capet 'Council Members' *Tannith Reddan - Blood Manipulation and Creation *Tomas Reddan - Creation and Blood Manipulation *Phillippe Capet *Avril Capet - Elementokinesis and Emotion Detection And Manipulation *Tracy Calwin - Aquagenism *Jack Calwin (deceased) - Gravity Manipulation *Lola Calwin 'Other Members' *Lleucu Grey - Telepathy and Ability Manipulation *Rajan Firelock-Reddan - Yin/Yang Manipulation *Pippa Firelock-Reddan - Movement Manipulation and Elucidation *Matthew Firelock-Reddan - Forcefield Production *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet *Chris Firelock-Reddan - Cloning *Aidan Firelock-Reddan - Illusion and Ability Mimicry *Riley Firelock-Reddan - Ability Mimicry *Jensen Firelock-Reddan - Adorable Smile and Repulsion *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan - Bond Formation *Lyla Firelock-Reddan - Bond Formation *Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin - Witchcraft *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan - Imperceptibility *Gracie Firelock-Reddan - Ability Immunity *Darcie Firelock-Reddan - Relationship Manipulation *Cate Firelock-Reddan - Nature Manipulation *Eboni Firelock-Reddan - Animal Mimicry *Alivia Firelock-Reddan - Hypnokinesis *Becca Firelock-Reddan - Superhuman Anatomy *Sofia Firelock-Reddan - Koniokinesis *Jack Capet - Ability Creation *Summer Capet - Ability Mimicry and Illusion *Autumn Capet - Ability Mimicry *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet - Precognition *Lowri Capet - Command *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet - Illustration *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Caleb Capet - Karma Induction *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet - Merging And Unmerging *Chase Capet *Vyasah Capet *Kirk Malus - Bipolar Induction *Louise Malus-Calwin - Psionic Energy Manipulation *Roland Malus-Calwin - Repulsion and Adorable Smile *Mason Malus-Calwin - Attraction *Lewis Smith - Telepathy *Alessia Grey - Psychic Energy Manipulation *Harrison Grey - Projection and Access *Ethan Grey - Trait Manipulation *Tracy Strauss - Cryokinesis *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Elle Bishop - Electrokinesis 'The Guard' *Adam Redford *Ariana Crinamorte - Time Sensing *Belleze Crinamorte (deceased) - Ability Absorption *Poppy Haxford - Healing *Ash Best *Sienna Best - Age Alteration *Kitty Best - Access *Isaac Malus *Astarte - Calling *John Casey *Alistair Young (deceased) *Ryan Makwa (deceased) *Sara Dorian *Lana Clarke - Ability Manipulation *Rose Hathaway *Kaylee Rutter *Robert Firelock *Dean Ellana *Tavis Best - Advanced Cloning and Time Travelling *P.J. Haxford - Necromancy *Aliyah *Leon Biniski - Plasma Manipulation History The coven was founded when the three founders met somewhere in America. The three at the time were nomads, and decided to begin a coven together. Tannith Firelock was chosen as leader and therefore the coven took her family name. They relocated to Osaka, Japan, to evade Hunters. Here they met Jack Calwin, a lone werewolf, who joined the coven. They were soon detected by Hunters in the area, and fought them a few times. Tannith found an injured Hunter named Carita Lindstrom and Avril turned her to save her life. Carita resented it at first, and fled, leaving the country and meeting the Goldston Wolf Pack, but eventually returned. Jack was also joined by his daughter Lola and wife Tracy, both of which had returned from death after Jack met them in limbo while he was in a coma. Jack then learned that Tracy had been a vampire, making Lola therefore half vampire and half werewolf. After another Hunter attack, the coven decided they'd had enough and were going to attack the Hunters' base in Osaka. Carita contacted the wolves, who travelled over to help in the raid and subsequently stayed. After this, Carita left the coven, joining the Kai Coven to be with her lover Tom. The coven was joined by Tannith's reincarnated twin sister, Lleucu Firelock, her then-human lover Tomas Reddan, a were-elephant she met in Scotland, Lewis Smith, and Kirk Malus, a vampire-werewolf-incubus hybrid she met in Florida. Kirk imprinted on Lola and they had a daughter, Louise. Avril and Phillippe also had a son, Jack Capet, whom they named after Jack Calwin after the werewolf revealed he was dying from cancer. After the truth about the Malus was revealed to the wolf Alpha Bea, both pack and coven decided to attack and remove the corrupt leaders. Shortly before the battle, Tannith and Tomas, and Avril and Phillippe, were all married in a joint wedding ceremony. The attack was successful, and therefore the Malus were replaced as leaders by the Firelock Coven and Goldston Pack. There were several attacks on the new leaders immediately, including one which unfortunately led to Jack Calwin's heroic death. Tannith gave birth to quintuplets, and Avril to twin daughters. A few years passed, and the coven suffered several more attacks, some leading to more deaths which were fortunately reversed, healed or recreated. Lola has given birth to twin sons, and Tannith and Avril simultaneously gave birth to 2 sets of triplets. Lleucu has had a daughter, Alessia, and Tannith and Tomas have had 2 more daughters, then octuplet daughters and finally a set of quadruplets. Phillippe and Avril have had quadtuplet daughters and then quintuplet sons. Lleucu has had twin sons also. Vampire Laws 'Killing of humans is forbidden' One of the new vampire laws introduced by the coven when they replaced the Malus forbids the killing of humans. Although it is hard for some vampires to gain enough self-control not to drain their victim when drinking, it would be illegal for them to do so. These vampires are encouraged to choose to drink animal blood instead, or to steal donated blood. This is out of respect for human life, to lessen the hunting of vampires, and also to create less attention since a large number of deaths could be noticed. 'Punishment' If a vampire is to kill a human their punishment is death. 'Secrecy' Another vampire law, this time an old one which was kept, states that the existence of vampires must be kept a secret from the majority of the human world. A vampire's number one concern is to keep most human beings in the dark when it comes to the existence of vampires. The only humans permitted to know are those born into hunting families, those who are already hunters, and those who are going to be turned. 'Punishment' Death is the punishment if vampires expose themselves deliberately to an unknowing human, without planning to turn that human in future. 'Responsibility' When turning a human into a vampire the creator has to be responsible for their actions. If they let them run riot and kills humans, or attract unwanted attention and expose themselves, the turner would be breaking the law. 'Punishment' The punishment of breaking this law is death. 'Public display of vampirism is forbidden' Another law important for ensuring secrecy is that vampires are not permitted to display their supernatural abilities, strength and speed in public. Doing so would likely expose the secret of their existence to humanity. Those whose appearance is supernatural must also take care to disguise this. 'Punishment' Again the punishment for this crime is death. 'Transformation of infants and children is forbidden' Transforming an infant or child is also forbidden, because it would be a risk to secrecy, due to the child at that age not understanding how to keep the vampiric nature a secret. It is particularly opposed in the case of type 1 vampires, since their progeny would be frozen at that level of maturity forever. Therefore, the only infant vampires permitted are those who born into their vampirism. 'Punishment' The punishment for being found guilty of turning a child is again death. 'Territory' In order to prevent conspicuousness, vampires must respect the territories of other covens, and not hunt there without their permission. 'Punishment' Punishment for repeated offences would be death. 'Consent' Vampires can only transform humans into vampires if they have the human's informed and acceptable consent. The only loophole in this law is if the human is dying and unable to give consent. Any consent given when not in a coherent mental state is not acceptable. 'Punishment' The punishment for breaking this law is once more death. 'Treason' Finally, all vampires and werecreatures are expected to accept the rule of the coven. If they challenge this, and attack them or try to steal their rule, they will be punished severely. 'Punishment' This crime earns immediate execution. Category:Groups